Flowers from the Future
by KayBug50143
Summary: In my version, Marian and Elsa aren't the only ones who have traveled to a time that is not their own. There is an OC who has also travelled through time to warn our heros about a very dangerous threat. Takes place right where season 3 left off. Full Summary inside(and it's much better). I also might change the title if I think of a better one. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Authors' note: Hey everyone! I know by now you guys have probably forgotten about me!

You also are probably thinking…. Why can't this girl stick to one thing!? Lol!

And I'm sorry about that. Once I get hooked on something my mind just kinda runs with it. My muses have a mind of their own that's for sure.

But my latest muse is from _Once Upon a Time_… Regina Mills.

She is a wonderful character that by far has the most development out of everyone on the show. Also the actress who plays her is absolutely stunning… in every way. See what I did there? That was a hint to my OTP that will be featured in this particular fanfic.

*whispers: Pssssttt. It's Outlaw Queen*

But anyways… This is my first time writing for _Once Upon a Time, _and I'll warn you.. my idea is a little out there. I tried to ignore it, but it just won't leave my mind… So.. yeah. But hey, I think it's original and people will enjoy this version, especially if you're an outlaw queen shipper.

Oh, And the only thing about this story that I own is the idea and the original character; all other rights belong to someone else.

…

Full Summary: My story picks up from where the season 3 finale left off. Regina is feeling angry and hurt, obviously. And Robin is feeling pretty conflicted as to what he should do so that no one gets hurt. But amidst all this we also have Elsa lurking about and she is about to make her intentions in Storybrooke known. However, she and Marian were not the only ones that were brought back through a time portal. I am going to write in an original character that is based a bit on myself and a bit on my best friend. Her name will become known as you read the story. She has a very important role and a very special attachment to all the characters. But I won't give that part away… you'll have to read it to find out. Mwahaha.

So… without further delay, please enjoy. Happy reading!

.

.

.

After seeing Robin embrace Marian the way he did, she could feel a pain in her heart that she had only felt twice before. Once when Daniel died in her arms; and twice when she believed her son, Henry, was lost to her forever. And now, Robin and Roland both seemed lost to her, at least in the way she wanted them. She had never admitted it out loud, but she loved them both, very much; so when the sight of the reunited family hugging grew to be too much, she turned on her heel and left the diner without another word.

"Regina! Regina, wait! Regina!"

She could hear someone calling to her, a woman's voice. But she didn't stop, she just kept walking until the voice grew closer and she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Regina!"

Regina stopped and turned and looked at the face of the woman who just destroyed her second chance at a happy ending, Emma Swan.

"What?!"

"Look… I'm sorry! Okay?! I didn't know who she was when I saved her!"

"Please…" Regina replied with a scoff. "Don't pretend like it would have mattered."

"Pardon?"

"Emma, you and I both know it wouldn't have mattered if you had known or not. You still would have saved her."

Emma was about to open her mouth to say something, probably deny what Regina had just said, but Regina continued.

"If it's not true, then look me in my eyes and tell me you would have left her in the past if you would have known."

Emma then closed her mouth and looked down. She couldn't say it. Emma was sorry for what she had done; she was remorseful that her actions had caused Regina pain, but she simply could not look her in the face and say that she would have left that woman to die… because Regina was probably right, she would have saved her regardless.

"Thought so… Look, I just really need to be alone right now," Regina said as she turned to leave. She glanced over her shoulder and added, "Don't follow me."

Emma was left standing outside the diner to ponder her thoughts. She could not apologize for saving a life, but Regina did look heartbroken, and that did make her feel really lousy. As she was standing there, her mother approached her from behind, and she hadn't noticed her presence until she lightly touched her shoulder and spoke, "Emma?"

"What?"

"What happened? Where's Regina?" Snow asked.

"I accidently brought Robin's wife back from the past. Regina was very upset, and rightfully so. She's gone… I messed up mom… Real bad."

"Oh, honey, we all make mistakes. Everything will work out. Where did she go?"

"She said she wanted to be alone and that was it. I don't really know where she would have gone."

"I think I may know. Stay here; go back inside. I'll be back a little later."

"She said not to follow her."

"Well, I've never been one to follow the rules," Snow smiled a little. "And, I think Regina needs someone right now, no matter how much she hates to admit it."

Emma looked a Snow for a second with a half-hearted smile and then bid her goodbye.

Snow started walking; she believed she knew just where Regina was going. She used to always go there back in the Enchanted forest just to think.

Snow approached Regina's mansion and made her way to the backyard, and there, Regina sat, under her apple tree. Snow could hear soft crying and this broke her heart. Regina had always been an emotional person, but she was never one to show those emotions very freely. Ever since Daniel's death Regina had put a guard up on herself and wouldn't let anyone in. But, by the looks of it, Robin had gotten in.

He would be part of an elite group, only a few have earned a place in Regina's heart. Snow, not being able to take the ache of seeing her stepmother cry any longer, walked up to her.

Regina heard her footsteps and silenced, quickly looking up and wiping her face of her tears and pretending it never happened.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, trying to be intimidating, but her voice was faltering from her crying. Snow chose to ignore the fact that her face was stained with tears as well, as it wouldn't help the situation to make Regina angrier by pointing it out.

"Regina… Emma told me what happened."

"Did she?" Regina said with that sarcastic undertone of hers.

"You know she never meant any harm. She was just trying to do the right thing."

"I know. But that's not the point Snow!"

Snow was quiet for a minute trying to think of the best way to approach this situation.

"All I'm saying is that people make mistakes, and we can't keep dwelling on the past Regina."

"Why not? The past is the only time I've ever been happy."

Snow looked down and knew she couldn't argue with that. She couldn't very well tell Regina how she felt, only she would know.

"I'm truly sorry that this had to happen to you Regina… But things will work out in the end. Sooner or later, your heart will find it's way to happiness."

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed a little.

"So… Robin wasn't the one. That's okay. You'll find the right man when the time is right."

"You don't get it; do you Snow?"

Snow looked confused, so Regina continued.

"Robin was the one. I know because Tinkerbell used pixie dust to find my soul mate many years ago. Back when I had just become the queen. It's Robin."

"You're sure?" Snow asked. She was praying the answer to be 'no.' because if it wasn't, then this would be a very difficult situation. She knew that pixie dust never lied, so if what Regina was saying is true. Emma might have inadvertently crushed Regina's only chance at happiness.

"I never saw his face back then, but I'm sure. He has the lion tattoo, and Tinkerbell confirmed it."

"Oh, boy"

"Yeah. Life isn't always rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers Snow." Regina snapped.

Snow refused to believe that all hope was lost.

"I know that Regina, especially for you. But you're the most resilient. I know you'll get through this, just like you got through everything else."

"Well maybe I don't want to be the most resilient! Maybe I just want to be…. Happy."

Regina was all but yelling now, but she didn't care. Snow didn't understand that she had just lost a love that cannot and will not be replaced. She will be in a constant pain until she died a miserable death all alone.

"Regina… Please don't give up now. You've come so far. And I still believe that you'll find happiness."

"Of course you do," Regina rolled her eyes at that. This was typical Snow; never wanting to admit that the situation is hopeless. And no matter how angry Regina was with her, or with Emma, she did appreciate the fact that Snow cared enough to actually come and find her.

"Look, Snow, I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but I honestly just want to be alone right now. Think some things through."

Snow was reluctant but eventually agreed to leave her to her thoughts.

"Just don't-" Snow started but let the rest fade from her lips. She didn't want to accuse Regina of anything but her stepmother did have a history of seeking revenge on those she saw fit.

"Don't what? Plot a curse, or plan to harm her in some way? Don't worry. I would never do that to Robin… or Roland."

Snow smiled lightly at her, proud that Regina wouldn't do anything she would regret later.

"I'm always here if you need me Regina." Snow said before getting up and walking away back to the diner.

Regina sat alone for no longer that 20 minutes before she heard for footsteps behind her. Without turning her head around she immediately started up, "I told you I wanted to be alone Snow! Go away!"

The footsteps grew closer and Regina signed and closed her eyes before turned around to tell Snow to buzz off. But before she could even open her eyes, she heard a soft voice utter the word, "Mom?" The voice didn't belong to Snow White. It was a female voice, but it sounded much younger. Regina opened her eyes wide at this and was met with the face of a fair maiden. She was a teenager, no older than 18. She had white skin, but had a decent bronze tone to it. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair, dark brown. Her clothes were different than what she would expect for someone of this land. And Regina notice that the young girl's face looked as shocked as hers must have.

"I'm sorry, dear. You've got the wrong woman." Regina slowly stood before continuing, "…but, I'll help you find your mother. Where did you last see her?"

The young girl started to tear up and then wrapped her arms around Regina in a tight hug, while saying, "Mama! It's really you!"

Regina just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond. How could this child think that she was her mother? She had never even seen this girl before.

"Dear, do I look like your mother? Does she have dark hair and brown eyes? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The girl chuckled a little, "No, you are my mother. You're Regina Mills, right?"

Regina chuckled a little herself now, "That's impossible. I only have two-" Regina stopped to correct herself, "one, son. No daughters."

"Not yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The girl looked at her again, he eyes twinkling with what she could recognize as a child's love for their parent. The girl smiled and replies.

"You just haven't had me yet… I'm from the future."

Regina could feel herself stop breathing for a second.

"Wait.. what?"

The girl looked up at her and Regina could see that, whether what she was saying is true or not, this girl without a doubt believed what she was saying.

…

Since Regina couldn't decipher if this girl was telling the truth or not, she decided to go see Emma. All differences and anger aside, she did have the superpower that would help Regina know if this was truly her daughter from the future.

Regina brought the girl to Granny's and approached Emma.

"Emma!"

"Regina, listen, I'm really sorry and I never meant-"

Regina cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really want to hear it. I have bigger problems at the moment and I need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to use your superpower on this girl."

Regina presented the girl to Emma and she immediately smiled.

"Emma!"

"Um, have we met before?"

Regina didn't let the child answer.

"I just need you to do this, okay Emma?"

"Yeah… okay."

Regina turned to the teenager, "Look at her," she said pointing at Emma.

"Okay, Is everything you said to me outside under my apple tree the truth?" Regina asked the question as specifically as she could because she wanted to be positive that the answer that she gets from Emma is accurate.

"Every word."

Emma looked at the girl's face for a few seconds. She had the answer, and sensing that it was not the answer that Regina wanted to hear, she looked up at Regina and gave a small nod. The girl was telling the truth.

"Fine then…" Regina went on. "I just have one more question then… Who sent you?"

There was a very pregnant pause before the girl looked up at her and answered, "You did."

So what do you guys think!? Yay or nay? I have what I want to do with this all in my head so I'll be typing it out as I have gaps between classes and stuff like that. This particular story should be updated rather fast, at least at the beginning because I know exactly where I want this to go right now. I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave me reviews and such!

OH. And a little Side note: I didn't watch the 7-minute sneak peak leak until after I wrote, like the first three chapters of this. So, any similarities are completely coincidence


	2. Chapter 2: I'm her mother

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters or titles. The only thing that I own is the idea and the original character. Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Emma, tell everyone to meet at my house. Now."

"Why? What's going Regina?"

"Just do it." Regina said and turned to the young girl, who was apparently her daughter. "And you... Come with me."

The girl nodded and followed Regina out of the diner. As they were leaving, they could hear Emma shout an announcement that Snow, Charming, and Robin that they should meet at Regina's house pronto. They then heard her tell Hook to make sure everyone was on their way while she called Rumple and Belle.

Regina and the unnamed girl made their way down the street in silence until she was finally brave enough to break it.

"Do you believe me? Do you believe that I'm your daughter?"

"No. Yes... I don't know."

"I can prove it. Ask me anything."

"Okay... What is my son's name?"

"Henry. He's named after your father, my grandfather. He's my big brother."

Regina smiled a little bit and looked this girl in the face. She had other questions, but they somehow died on her lips and she asked something else instead.

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled and just shrugged. "Well, you named me. Guess."

By now they had reached the house and were going through the door to wait on the others. After shutting the door behind them, they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I have no idea. I never thought I'd have any more children."

"I'll give you a little hint. It starts with an 'R' likes yours."

Regina thought for a minute and one name kept wearing on her brain. 'Rosaline.' Rosaline has an origin meaning 'gentle horse.' She thought back to her beautiful steed that she loved so much in the enchanted forest. She had ripped out its heart in her first attempt at enacting the Dark Curse.

"Rosaline..."

The girl smiled widely and replied, "Everyone just calls me Rose... Except you and dad; you guys call me Rosie most of the time."

"Me and your father? He's still around?"

Rosaline giggled a bit, "Of course. He's the best dad ever. And you, the best mother."

Regina was excited to hear she had a child and the father actually stuck around with her. She also felt a slight irritation because maybe Snow was right; maybe she did get her 'happily ever after.' She looked at Rosaline, and her eyes contained such adoration that she couldn't help but tear up a little. She truly was starting to understand how Snow must have felt when she met Emma. This girl wasn't quite as old as Emma was, obviously, but she was still old enough to make this situation upsetting. She hadn't recognized her own daughter, didn't even know her name. What kind of mother was she?

"So... We're happy, in the future?"

"Yes. All the way up to the point where you sent me back."

"Right, about that... You said I sent you back; why?"

"There's an evil rising; an evil that is threatening to torture and enslave us all."

"Couldn't be any worse than me."

"That is untrue. She is far worse, because she seems to have no conscience."

"She? Is it Zelena?"

"No. Another threat. I don't think you've met her yet. That's why I'm here, so you can stop her before she gets too powerful. I'll give you all the details once everyone gets here. It's kind of a long story."

Regina nodded and understood, but she did have one more question.

"How the hell did I manage to conduct a time travel spell?"

Rosaline was about to answer, but there was a knock on Regina's door. Regina immediately got up to answer it.

"About time."

"Sorry," Emma replied, "had to get everyone situated."

Regina stepped aside and allowed Emma, Snow (with baby Neal), Killian, and David to enter. They all gathered back into the living room and everyone sat down except for Regina.

"Where is Henry?"

"He's with Roland and the merry men. Robin is on his way too. He just had to get Marian settled. What's the big emergency?"

"We have a problem..." Regina started.

"Does it have something to do with her?" Emma asked gesturing to Rosaline.

"It has everything to do with her actually." Regina said.

"Well, who is she?"

"She's…. my daughter."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened at that.

"Regina…" Snow started, "Why didn't you tell us."

"Because I didn't know!"

"You didn't know you gave birth?" Killian interjected.

"Everyone calm down! I haven't even conceived her yet! At least, I don't think…"

Everyone looked around with confused faces.

"She's from the future."

Now, everyone went wide-eyed again.

"Wait... what?" Emma jumped in.

"You heard me." Regina responded.

"Wow. So what's she doing here? Back Granny's she said that you sent her back. Why?"

"Well, I don't know Ms. Swan. I haven't done it yet." Regina said back like it should have been obvious.

"I think I can explain everything…" Rosaline piped up while getting up from her chair.

Everyone looked up at her and gave her encouraging looks.

"Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning, my name is Rosaline. It's true I'm from the future. I am the daughter of Regina Mills. I just turned sixteen years old. And in the future, we are all living in perfect harmony back in the Enchanted forest. Mama rules over the kingdom with my dad, alongside Charming and Snow."

"We rule side by side? Together?" Snow asked glancing over at Regina.

"Yes. Like I said, everything is peaceful." Rose smiled up at her mother. "And in the future, nobody thinks of you as evil. You are known throughout the lands as the kindest, most sensitive, fair, and selfless queen in all the realms. So much so that people and creatures from all over even cross realms just so they can live under your rule… We call you, 'the fairest of them all.'"

Regina looked shocked, just like everyone else in the room.

"People really think of me as a caring and gentle queen? After all the horrible things I've done?"

"They all forgive you mom. When they saw how you changed, they knew you weren't truly evil in the first place."

There was a pause in the room before Emma asked another question.

"So, if we're all living so happily, why did you need to come back to the past?" Emma asked.

"Well, there's a threat to our happiness; an evil woman who wants to plague and enslave us all. My mom sent me back to the past to help protect you guys from her wrath."

"How on earth did Regina manage that?" David asked.

"I see you have full faith in my abilities," Regina interjected.

David looked at her with a look that said, 'I didn't mean it that way,' before Rosaline continued.

"Well, as you know, my mom is a very powerful sorceress. But even still, a time travel spell is nearly impossible to perform and it comes at an enormous cost."

"All magic comes at a price… What was mine this time around?" Regina asked her daughter. Rosaline looked up at Regina as tears started to form in her eyes.

"A loss of a daughter… And… Your life."

"Pardon?"

Rosaline looked down for a second and tried to compose herself.

"When you sent me back, you used Zelena's original time travel spell, except you tweaked it a little so that it wouldn't open a portal, but send only one person back. Me. You asked Rumple to borrow the symbol for his brain, and David's courage; you used me as the symbol for innocence, and then you…" Rosaline paused for a moment to try and steady her voice, "you put your own heart into the spell and as you began to cast it, I watched you; the force of the spell caused your heart to burst, and the last thing I saw before I was sent through the time stream was you mouthing the words, "I love you," before crumbling to the ground… You died mom! I don't want you to die!" Rosaline ran over to Regina and wrapped her up in a strong hug. Regina looked down at her distraught daughter and slowly put her arms around her. Regina looked around the room, then looked at Rose in her arms; that's when she decided that she didn't care what these people thought of her, she needed to comfort her child.

"It's okay Rosie… Mama is here. I'm not dead. And I won't be anytime soon. Calm your mind, dear." Regina said gently as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Rosaline made a valiant effort to stop crying, and eventually managed.

"Better?" Regina asked as she wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Rosaline sniffed, "yeah."

"Good," Regina smiled at her daughter and nodded for her to continue on with everything she knew. Rose never got a chance to continue, because just then, Robin Hood walked into the living room saying, "Sorry I'm late, Marian isn't accustomed to this new land as yet. I hear there's a big emergency."

"Dad?"

Everyone paused.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled as she ran across the room and all but tackled Robin.

"I'm sorry young lady… What did you call me?"

Upon hearing this admission, everyone grew silent and the room's air grew heavy. They didn't know who they expected to be Rosaline's father, but after what happened with the whole Marian situation, it was assumed it wasn't Robin. Regina, obviously, was the one that was most affected by this news.

"Daddy!"

"Oh, but… that's impossible, I only have a son. No daughters to speak of."

"But you will."

Robin looked at her very confused and that's when Regina had gathered her thoughts and collected herself enough to speak up.

"She's from the future Robin. And apparently, she's your daughter."

Robin looked at Regina for a while, then, tore his gaze away to look at his daughter. He admired how beautiful she was; how fair. She was everything he ever expected his daughter to be, and judging by the way she hugged him, he did all right as her father. He now became curious; and Rosaline noted how easily he believed them while her mother was harder to convince.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rosaline, but you and mom always call me Rosie."

"Rosaline… Marian must have chosen your name, because I can't think of any special significance that that name would have for me. But it is still a beautiful name all the same." Regina's heart ached at hearing that. Robin had been so quick to assume that Marion was the child's mother. So much for 'soul mates.' Everyone in the room was now thinking the same thing; but they didn't want to be the one to tell him that Rose's mother wasn't Marian at all.

"Uhhh dad, I don't think you understand…"

Robin gave her a confused look and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You see…" Rose continued, "My mama... actually… uhh…"

"I'm Rosie's mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Want to see the future?

Author's note: Once again, I'd like to state that I own no rights to Once Upon a Time or the characters. The only parts of this story that I own is the idea, and the original character, Rosaline.

There a lots of flashback type things in the chapter, with this one, I'm telling you the background so you'll know exactly what happened to them in my head and also so you can understand how and why some relationships are the way they are.

In regards to the season 4 premiere: I'm so sad that Regina has to go through all this pain, the first episode gave me so many feels. I just feel so bad for her and Elsa both. All they want it to be able to love and be loved :( … anyways… this is a little happier, in a sense. You'll see what I mean… happy reading!

_._

_._

_. _

"_I'm Rosie's mother."_

Everyone in the room turned to look at Regina. Robin wore a look of confusion, shock, and maybe a hint of hope.

"What?" he gasped.

"You heard me. I'm her mother."

Robin looked at Regina, then back at Rose, then at Regina again. Now that she mentioned it, Rose did look a lot like Regina. She had her dark hair, her flawless skin, and her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh no. I came during the bump didn't I?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sorry. Bump?" Snow asked.

"Yes… Mama and daddy used to tell me stories about how they met and fell in love. In one of the stories, they actually had a separation from each other for a little while. They called it, a 'bump in the road.' Mama would always tell me how it broke her heart. That she had felt unlovable after she believed daddy chose another woman over her. But they told me that they always found a way back to each other, because they were destined to be together."

"So… what happens to Marian?" Robin asked.

'Typical,' Regina thought. Even when his very own daughter is here from the future telling him that he is to be with her, he is still trying to pick Marian. Always trying to do the honorable thing. Regina then lets a less than desirable thought cross her mind. 'Does he even really love her at all?' I mean, if he did, he wouldn't want or need proof from the future to know that he wanted to be with her.

"You guys never got too into the details with me, but I know that dad, you did eventually end up with mama." Rose said as she gestures to Regina.

Robin looked at Regina and held her gaze for only a few seconds before she looked away. Robin was having none of that though. He got her attention again by calling her name. She looked up and his voice went softer.

"This is our daughter?" he asked.

"It would appear so."

"She looks like you, now that you mention it. She has your eyes."

"Yes… well… she has your smile… and your charm."

Robin smiles a little and looks back at his daughter. She's looking at him with those irresistible brown eyes and Robin knows without a shadow of a doubt that she is definitely somewhat of a 'daddy's girl,' in the future. After a few more minutes, Regina decides that she can't take this tension anymore. She change's the subject.

"Well, now that introductions are over…. Rosie (Regina was taking to calling her that rather fast), do you want to tell us more about this threat? Who exactly are we looking for?"

"Her name is Elsa. She is also a powerful sorceress. However, her specialty comes from creating and controlling ice magic."

"Hmm. I never was good with ice magic… I'm more of a fire girl myself."

"We know." Killian chimed in.

"So… How do we stop this Elsa woman? What's she after?" Snow asked.

"Well, she's after revenge we suppose. All we knew about her in the future was that she hated my mother with a burning passion."

"Why? Did she do something to her?" asked David.

Rose shook her head 'no.'

"My mother had never even met her, and when she had, all she ever tried to do was help her. My mom even offered to let her join in on my magic lessons so that she could learn better control over her powers."

Regina let a hint of a smile grace her lips before she let it fall again, remembering just what magic lessons had done to her. They darkened her heart and she didn't want her daughter to go through the painful life that she had.

"I teach you magic?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes. I have somewhat unique powers because of my birth. I was the daughter of a sorceress, but I was also a product of true love. So you say my abilities are quite special."

Rose could sense Regina's nervousness about this matter and she tried to calm her nerves by adding something.

"And don't worry mama. My heart hasn't been sampled by the darkness. You made sure of that. You only teach me how to use light magic to summon my power."

"I've mastered light magic?"

"Oh, absolutely. It's all you use in the future, except for the occasional fireball, but that is only when you are extremely angry."

Regina still looks skeptical of all this. It sounds far too good to be true. It was then that Rose realized that she could prove it. She mentally kicked herself and physically face palmed.

"Oh… duh... Why didn't I think of this sooner? Would you guys like to see what life was like for us in the future?"

Everyone looked around at each other, but it was Snow who gave Rose an encouraging smile.

"Okay, then," Rose started, "I just need a mirror or something reflective that we can all see."

"Use the television behind you" Regina offered.

She had a good idea of what Rose was about to do; she was about to use her magic to project her memories onto the screen. Regina was right. After a few minutes of careful concentration by Rose, she managed to pop up some of her happiest memories.

_Rosaline's Memories_

"_Look mommy! Did you see what I did?"_

"_I did! That was very good Rosie!"_

_Rose was basking in the glory of finally getting something right during one of her first magic lessons. She couldn't have been older than seven._

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Do you think, I'll be as good as you when I grow up?"_

_Regina smiled before answering, "Sweetheart, you will be even more powerful, because you have more special abilities than mommy has. You were born with great potential because of how mommy and daddy feel about each other."_

_Rosie smiled up and her mother and then went to work trying to move a small rock with magic._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was storming outside, and it was dark._

_Rosaline walked up to her parent's door. She was gripping a stuffed monkey in her tiny fists. She pushed the door open a little and peaked inside._

"_Mommy… Daddy…I'm scared."_

_Regina stirred and sat upright in the bed._

"_Robin… wake up. We have a visitor."_

_Robin groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes._

"_What is it, milady?"_

_Regina pointed over to Rose and Robin understood._

"_Is my princess afraid of the storm?" he asked._

_Rose nodded._

"_Can I sleep with you and mommy?" she asked, with those big innocent brown eyes._

_Regina pulled the covers down offering the spot to her. _

_Rose smiled and made her way over to the bed, climbing on top and snuggling in the middle of her mother and father._

"_I see you brought a friend," Robin commented._

"_Yeah, Roland gave him to me. He said I needed it more than him."_

_Regina recognized the stuffed animal as the one she gave to Roland over a decade ago after saving him from a flying monkey._

"_I honestly can't believe he parted with it," Robin added._

"_You must remember dear, Roland is approaching fifteen. He is almost a man," Regina chimed in about her stepson._

"_Roland said that this monkey would give me comfort when I was scared."  
>Regina smiled. It made her happy to think that Roland would use something that she gave to him as a symbol for comfort and protection.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Okay, now, pull it back tight. Hold it steady… keep both eyes open, and when you're ready, let go."_

_Rosaline was holding a bow facing a target that was placed on a tree. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. She was concentrating on the target, and a few seconds later, she let the arrow fly. The arrow landed just outside of the bull's eye and she growled in frustration._

"_Ugh! What is wrong with me? Why can't I ever hit the target?"_

"_Rosie, darling… you did hit the target."_

"_But I didn't hit it perfectly like you."_

_Robin laughed a bit. _

"_You're just like your mother, always so down on yourself if it's not, 'perfect.' And you must remember, I have had much more time to practice than you. You'll get it. Just like with your mother and that magic of yours."_

"_But I was born with mom's gift of magic, I apparently didn't inherit your gift of archery."_

"_Nonsense. You've only been learning for a week, and you already almost hit the center. That's pretty impressive Rosie, and definitely above average."_

_Rosie smiled at her father and pulled another arrow out of her quiver, setting up to try again._

"_That's my girl."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Now, you boys take care of your sister," Robin was saying to Henry and Roland._

"_Don't worry, papa; Rose will be perfectly safe from boys tonight," Roland answered._

_The three children were going to a birthday ball and it was Rosaline's first time in such a setting without her parents; however, Regina had thought it best to let her discover what it will be like all on her own. She had just turned sixteen, and she was becoming a young woman. Regina knew the feeling of being suffocated by a mother and she didn't want to do that to her daughter. So, when her daughter asked to go to her friend's sixteenth birthday party, Regina agreed without much protest, she simply asked that Henry and Roland accompany her to keep her safe on the trip there and back._

_Rose gave Roland a slightly irritated look, followed by an eye roll; she was her mother's child._

_Regina smiled a bit, "Now boys, what did I tell you? Don't suffocate her too much. Let her explore, and if boys wish to speak with her, there's no harm in that."_

_Rose smiled at her mother and thanked her. Henry and Roland started to leave for the carriage and Rose went to follow them, but then she turned and rushed back to her parents, wrapping one arm around her mother's waist and the other around her father's, giving both of them a firm hug. _

"_I love you guys."_

"_Have fun dear. We love you," Regina said while placing a kiss in her hair._

_Rosaline stepped back and began to follow her brothers to the carriage while waving at her parents._

_Rosaline also shows memories of happy times she's had with Emma and Hook, and Snow and Charming; doing things like riding horses, going sailing, or having snowball fights._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Back to the present

They all watched as Rosaline's features relax as the television stopped showing her memories.

"See? Everyone is perfectly happy. And Elsa isn't okay with that. After that party was when everything went downhill."

Regina looked upon her daughter's face. She knew this was a sensitive topic for her but she needed to know what happened; so she asked Rose to show her.

"Rosie, do you think you can show us what happened? How I was able to send you here and what happened exactly to make me do it?" Regina asked. "We must know what happened so that we can avoid going down the same path."

Rose looked around the room then nodded. She began to concentrate again. It was always harder for her to conjure up bad memories.

_Rosaline's Memories_

_Rosaline, Henry and Roland returned home from the party ready to tell their parents of the fun they had. However, Regina and Robin where in a panic… hugging them and thanking God that they were safe. When they asked what was going on, they told them that they needed to get back in the carriage and leave in the opposite direction immediately. Robin could be seen trying to convince Regina to go with them, but she was having none of it. But right when they were putting their children in the carriage, Elsa appeared and froze it into a block of ice. Robin instantly got in front of his family and tried to stop her from harming them, raising his bow in defense._

_Elsa let a hint of a smirk grace her face as she froze him solid where he stood."_

"_Robin!" Regina went to him and touched either side of his cheeks and began to cry._

_After seeing Robin be frozen, Henry and Roland both stepped up to protect their mother and their little sister. Elsa simply waved her hand and an icy wind threw them aside in opposite directions, freezing them against some trees._

_They were struggling to free themselves from the tree when Regina looked up and saw what had happened to her sons. _

_Regina tried to free them but her magic couldn't undo Elsa's ice, not without literally setting the boys on fire._

_So Regina went to plan B, pushing Rose behind her and beginning to conjure up fireball after fireball and hurled them at Elsa. Elsa dodged them expertly and seemed unphased. Elsa came closer used her ice to create bonds that wrapped around Regina's hands, halting her ability to fight back. _

_Upon seeing her mother struggle, Rosaline lost the scared look in her eyes and gained one of determination, and perhaps a slight anger._

_Rosaline got a concentrated look on her face and began to summon her power. Her hands glowed with white light magic, as she was about to attack Elsa, Elsa grabbed Regina and pulled her in front as a shield._

_Rose stopped._

"_Good girl Rosie… You wouldn't want to harm your mother, would you?"_

"_Rosie… Don't worry about me. Use your magic!"_

"_But mama! I don't want to hurt you! I can't hurt you!"_

"_This is what she wants Rosie! Don't give her what she wants."_

_Rose lifted her hands, ready to strike, and suddenly, Elsa was gone._

_Rose ran to her mother and enveloped her in a massive hug. Regina couldn't hug her back because her arms were still restrained; so, after Rose hugged her Regina went over to a tree and slammed the ice against it, shattering her bonds. She massaged her wrists for a second before turning back to Rose._

"_Can you get your brother's down please."_

_Rose nodded and used her magic to free her brothers._

_Rose looked over at Regina and saw her looking upon the face of her father, tears forming in her eyes again._

"_Oh... Robin… I'll fix this. I swear, I'll fix this. No matter what it takes… I'll bring you back."_

_She lifted her hand and the statue that was once Robin, disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke._

"_Where did daddy go mama?" Rosie asked. _

"_I sent him to my vault. He'll be safe there until we figure out what to do."_

_Henry and Roland approached the two ladies._

"_What do we do now mom?" Henry asked._

"_We go see Rumple. He'll know what must be done."_


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Smoke Out

Author's note: Surprise! Here's the next chapter! :) As with the last chapter, I'd like to state that I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters in it. I do; however, own this idea and the character of Rosaline…

I hope I'm not asking too much of you, but hang in there a little longer. In a just a few more chapters you'll know the deal of what is happening with Elsa and why exactly she believes Regina has wronged her. In the next chapter, we will also get a talk between Regina and Robin that has been a little overdue I think. Anyways; hope you're enjoying this story. Happy reading!

"_We go see Rumple. He'll know what must be done."_

The television had a little static before it began to display another picture.

_Rosaline's Memories_

_Regina walked up to the castle with her three children. She knocked on the door._

"_Rumple! Rumpelstiltskin! I must speak with you at once!"_

_Belle answered the door and saw their worried faces._

"_Regina? What's going on?"_

_Rumple appeared behind Belle. _

"_I've been expecting you, dearie."_

"_You knew that this was going to happen? And you didn't warn us!? My children and I could have been killed!"_

"_Calm down, your majesty. I didn't know what exactly was going to happen to your family, but I knew something was going to happen. Care to fill me in on what that was? I take it, it was enough to keep your dear husband back at your castle?"_

_Tears sprang to Regina's eyes once again at the mention of Robin._

"_Robin is…."_

_She never finished her sentence. Henry could see that this was very difficult for his mother, so he tried to help._

"_We were attacked a little while ago, by an ice sorceress. And Robin was frozen solid."_

"_And ice sorceress? What did this woman look like?" Rumple asked._

"_She had fair skin, piercing and cold blue eyes, she wore a blue gown, and had a blonde braid that sat on one of her shoulders," Roland supplied._

_Rumple had a flash of what looked like shock, then annoyance and his face._

"_Elsa," he grumbled._

"_You know this witch?" Regina asked._

"_I did… At a time."_

"_Well what does she want from my family?"_

"_I imagine she remembers what I said to her before I sentenced her into eternal imprisonment in my downstairs vault."_

_Regina could feel her temper rising. Rumple was the cause of this? Well, then he was damn well going to fix it!_

"_And what did you tell her?" Regina asked._

"_She had come to me looking for her sister, Anna, I think it was. And I told her that if she had entered this world from another land, the person to see about it, would be the queen, you." _

"_If that's all you said, why does she want my head on a plate?"_

"_That I do not know, dearie."_

"_Perhaps I could help with that part?" Belle spoke up for the first time._

_Everyone turned to her._

"_I know, of this Elsa. She is the queen of a land called Arendelle. She did indeed come here looking for her sister that came a few weeks before her and never returned home."_

"_How do you know this?" Regina asked._

"_Because I met her when she came to see Rumple." She stopped for a second to look at her husband. _

"_She told me that she was going to see the queen as soon as possible, so I directed her to the castle. She came back a few days later, very distraught and certainly much more angry and deadly than the first time. That's when Rumple imprisoned her into the vase. I assumed she became that way because of something you did or said to her. She kept talking about how a witch was holding her sister captive and denying her release."_

"_That was not me, I assure you. I have never seen this woman before today." Regina looked to Belle. _

"_If what you're saying is true, perhaps mama can simply talk to her, see if I can reason with her, as she have done nothing wrong," Rose said._

"_Oh, darling. I'm afraid I don't think it will be that simple. This Elsa is too far-gone, blinded by anger and revenge, trust me… I know these things."_

"_I don't think it can hurt to try. Maybe she'll see that it was just a misunderstanding."_

"_So… what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Sit around and wait for another deadly attack?" Roland asked._

"_No. You three are going to go stay with Snow, Charming, Killian, and Emma for the time being. If it's me she wants, I want you three to be safe, as far away from me as possible."_

"_But mom-" they all said at once._

"_No buts! I am not going to put you three in danger any longer. We are leaving for the other castle right now. Thank you for the assistance Rumple, Belle. You two be careful. If this, Elsa, is truly out for revenge, she might come here too."_

"_We'll be on guard. Thank you Regina; take your children to safety. And best of luck to you." Belle offered._

"_Wait…" Rose spoke up again. "What about my daddy?"_

_Belle looked down and Rosaline with sadness in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, dear. Elsa has told me of what her magic can do. I'm afraid if your father is already frozen completely solid, there is no way to reverse it."_

_At this news, Rosaline and Regina both let tears slip from their eyes and Roland and Henry looked down, clearly upset. Regina wiped her tears, determined to be strong for her children._

"_Come children. We must go. I promise I'll find a way to save your father. No matter what it takes."_

_With that, Regina and her three children disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in Snow and Charming's castle. Regina explained the situation to them, then left her children with a tearful goodbye and went off in search of a way to stop Elsa._

_._

_._

_._

Back to the Present

The memories once again, faded away and everyone looked around the room. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Rose spoke up.

"You must have decided that the only way to stop her and save daddy was to go back in time and stop her sooner. You returned a few days later saying you needed me to be your big girl and do a very important mission. You told me that you tried talking to her; tried offering her help, to teach her how to control her magic. But she refused and was unwilling to listen. I remember you telling Snow that you had no other choice. That this was the only way."

"I suppose that I knew I would die while casting this spell, which is why I didn't go back in time myself." Regina said.

"Yes. I assume you did. But you told me you had faith in me, that I could do it. And I won't let you and daddy down. I'm here to change that future."

Regina smiled at her daughter. She was so young, and so brave. She had hoped that she could protect her children from any kind of stressful experience like this. She knew what it felt like to have a mother who put far too much pressure on her daughter. She never wanted to be that kind of mother.

"I believe we can do this Rosie. I promise I'm going to do all I can to fix the future for you. So you and Henry and Roland don't have to go through this."

Rosie hugged her mother and rested her head on her chest. The room was quiet for what seemed like hours while everyone took everything in.

"Okay? So… Is Elsa already here in Storybrooke? Or are we to find her back in the Enchanted forest?" Snow asked and she bounced her baby in her arms.

"She's already here. She was a stowaway on Killian and Emma's time travel trip." Rose answered. Hook and Emma looked at each other and then back at everyone else in the room.

"Alright, well… This is already easier than the Zelena situation. At least we know who we're looking for," Charming said.

"But the question is… How do we go about finding her? And what must we do to stop her?" Killian asked.

Everyone looked to Regina who was still embracing her daughter.

"Maybe, now that we know she has a hatred for Regina…" Emma started, "We could use that to bring her to us. Maybe if we get Regina as out in the open as possible, she won't be able to resist attacking her, and we'll be able to capture her."

"That's a good idea Emma, except for the fact that Regina would need constant protection and watching over for that plan to work." Robin jumped in.

"And Rosie would need to stay out of sight completely. We must act as if we never saw her; she was never here."

"But mom! I want to help!"

"I know you do dear, but we can't risk Elsa recognizing you as my daughter. She would grow suspicious and we may not have time to stop her."

Rose knew that she was right, but she just wanted to make sure they succeeded. If they didn't, who know what would happen to them in the future.

"It isn't the best plan. But it seems like it'll have to do for now. I'm on board." Regina stated.

"Alright then everyone! Let's work out shifts of who is to keep an eye on Regina and when. We should start first thing tomorrow morning and continue until we find Elsa," Emma declared.

"I'll take first watch," Charming spoke up.

Regina looked over at him with an appreciative look because she knew Robin was probably seconds away from volunteering. She still loved Robin, that was obvious, but she didn't know if she was ready to reconcile just yet.

"Well, then I'll leave the baby with Emma take the next one, tomorrow afternoon." Snow said.

"That will work. When dad gets back, I'll give the baby to him and Hook and I will take the late night shift."

"I guess that leaves me with the early morning?" Robin asked.

"Guess so, and then the next day, we'll start all over again."

"You really think this will work?" Regina asked. "You know I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Not if you don't see her coming," Hook reminded her.

"Fine. But who is to keep an eye on Rosie?"

"What if we leave her with Blue and Tink, at the convent?" Snow suggested.

Regina thought for a minute. That did sound like a good idea. She had no doubts that her daughter could take care of herself, but from what she saw of her, she was also very valiant and was willing to jump in whenever someone needed help, even when it meant danger for her. Regina kind of liked the idea of Rose being with other people who had magic and where able to protect her if something was to happen.

"Would you be okay with that Rosie? Did you meet the fairies in the future?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes. You and Tinkerbelle are very close friends and she was even a bridesmaid in your wedding." Rose smiled.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow we start 'operation smoke out,' and we drop Rose off with the fairies."

"I think you're forgetting one thing love." Hook said to Emma. "Even if we do find this snow queen, how exactly are we going to capture her? If she's as powerful as the queen's daughter suggests, it won't be easy."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions."

Emma looked around the room hoping someone would have an idea.

Regina looked deep in thought until her face contorted as if she had an epiphany.

"Wait… Rosie… you said that Rumple trapped her inside his vault, right?"

"Yes."

"Well," Regina continued, perhaps I can go to Rumple, or at the very least, his shop, and find his containment spell. With it, I can place it on any item that will close and we can trap Elsa inside until we can find a safe place to release and question her."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we are a go." Emma said.

Everyone around the room nodded their understanding.


	5. Chapter 5:Why am I not enough for you?

Author's note: Chapter 5 is here! I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I would just like to reiterate that I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I do own Rosaline and the idea/plot of this story though. I know I've been lacking in the fluff area but like I said, I love it so I promise there will be plenty of it once Robin and Regina get through this "bump in the road." Happy reading! Oh, and I am never one to beg for reviews but I will ask for them ;) So feel free to drop me one! I love getting feedback! Anyways, on with the story!.

.

.

.

.

Once everyone had gone home, Regina took Rosaline up to Henry's old room.

"I know it isn't fit for a princess… but that's because it's Henry's old room."

"It's perfectly fine…. But actually mama… Can I sleep with you?"

Regina let a soft smile grace her lips.

"Sure you can sweetie."

They both went into Regina's room and Regina went to her chest of drawers and pulled out two pairs of pajamas.

"Here dear. You can change into this to sleep. They might be a little big, but they'll do."

"Thanks mom."

After mother and daughter were changed, they got into bed. Rosaline tried to stay away from her mother; to give her some space. But she somehow drifted over to her side and ended up leaning against her. Regina kissed the top of her head and tried to get some sleep herself.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Regina was awake before her daughter. She quietly got out of bed and dressed for the day. Once she was ready, she went to wake Rosaline.

"Rosie… sweetie, time to wake up."

Rose stirred and little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?"

"Hey. Time to get up. We have to take you to the convent this morning. You can sleep more once you get there."

Rosaline groaned a little before sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed.

"Come. Get changed."

Rosaline stood up and got the look of concentration on her face again. In the next moment, Rose was engulfed with a smoke that was identical to Regina's purple, except Rose's was pink. When the smoke dissipated, Rose was wearing new clothes; just some simple jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Ready."

Regina and Rosaline left the house quickly. They knew it was important to get there quickly, but they decided to walk instead of teleport anyway, if for no other reason to spend more time with one another. They went straight to the convent and Tinkerbell was waiting for them outside.

"Hello Tinkerbell."

"Good morning Regina. Emma already filled us in on everything. We'd be happy to keep an eye on Rosaline."

"Hurry inside darling. I don't want to risk Elsa seeing you."

Rose walked ahead into the convent, leaving Regina and Tink outside to talk. Regina crossed her arms in front of her and looked down.

"So… she's your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"You know she has your eyes." Tink smiled.

"Robin said that same thing."

"Robin? He's the father isn't he?"

Tink took Regina's silence as the affirmative and just looked at Regina before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will work out Regina. I promise. Pixie dust doesn't lie. And you have your daughter here from the future telling you that you'll get your happy ending. Don't stop fighting now."

Regina was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you. Please tell Rosie I love her and I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell her she is not to worry. We are going to fix this."

Tinkerbell smiled.

"Will do. Good luck out there Regina."

.

.

.

.

Regina met up with Charming early that morning in front of Gold's pawnshop and together they went in to search for Rumple's containment spell. It took a while, seeing as Rumple was still on his honeymoon, but they ended up finding it. Now that Regina had what she needed to properly capture Elsa, they took a walk around town together.

"I realized that I never thanked you for volunteering to come with me first. So, thank you."

"I know I might seem oblivious sometimes, but I could tell you were not looking forward to any alone time with Robin right now."

Regina looked at her feet as they walked.

"I'm afraid all I could do was delay the inevitable though. You can't avoid him forever."

"I know that. I mean, we are to have a child together; a beautiful daughter, whom I've only known for a handful of hours, but I already love her. I almost wish she could stay here with us, and not have to go back to the future."

"Regina, you know that can't happen."

"I know… it's just, it's nice to have someone around who loves me so unconditionally."

"Henry loves you in that way," David pointed out.

"And I love him that way too; and I am by no means saying that Rosaline replaces Henry; because she doesn't. But, it's not the same, David. I have to share Henry with so many people; with another mother. Rosie… I have her all to myself. And given the choice of any mother in the world, she'd still choose me."

Regina shrugged her shoulder a little as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Does that make me selfish?"

David sighed.

"No. It makes you human."

Regina did her best to smile a little but it never reached her eyes.

David smiled back at her and they continued to walk through the deserted early morning streets of Storybrooke.

.

.

.

Around noon, Snow showed up to switch places with Charming.

"Hey David. You can go on home, maybe get some sleep until Emma and Hook come for their turn."

"Thanks Mary Margret."

David leaned down and gave her a kiss before he made his way in the opposite direction.

Both women were quiet for a while before the boredom overtook Snow and she decided to start a conversation.

"So, how was your morning Regina?

"It was fine."

"Did you and Charming have fun?"

It was meant to be sarcasm, because Snow knew that Regina and David had some pretty heavy differences. But Snow was surprised by Regina's answer.

"I did rather enjoy his company this morning."

The answer was so genuine; it prompted Snow to stop walking and tug on Regina's wrist. She lifted her the back of her hand up to her stepmother's forehead and asked her if she was feeling all right.

Regina let a hint of a smile cross her face.

"I'm fine Snow. He was just a great listener for me today. He made me feel a little bit better, at least for the moment and…. that's all I wish to say about the matter."

Snow nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I'm glad he could help. You know if you ever need us, we'll always be here for you."

"Yeah," was Regina's only reply.

It was a good ten minutes before the silence grew to be too much for Mary Margaret once again.

"Did you get you know who off to the fairies okay?"

Regina was glad to know that Snow wasn't stupid enough to say her daughter's name aloud; Elsa could literally be anywhere.

"I did."

Snow let a grin make its way to her face.

"I can tell she's yours you know?"

"Can you?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Mary Margaret chuckled at that.

"It's a compliment. She has your spirit; and it is beautiful," Snow paused for a second before adding, "I told you that you'd get your happy ending."

"I haven't gotten it yet. The pain still remains."

"I know Regina, but you just have to fight a little longer."

Regina looked out toward the beach. Perhaps she'd go for a walk down there once Emma and Hook got there.

.

.

.

.

Regina didn't have to wait too much longer; around dinnertime Killian and Emma could be seen making their way over to Mary Margaret and Regina.

"Well, here come my relieves. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Regina. Be safe and let me know if you need anything."

Regina nodded and Snow turned her back to her to walk away; but then she turned back abruptly.

"Oh! I please try not to hurt my daughter. Okay?"

Regina felt a genuine smile play on her lips.

"I'll do my best."

Snow smiled at her then continued on her way.

Hook and Emma finally made it to her and Regina took charge immediately.

"I've been around this entire town at least twelve times today. She's either not here, or cares little of my presence. Let's go this way," Regina said while gesturing toward the beach.

"Whatever her majesty wants," Killian answered.

The three of them made their way to the beach. Regina took off her heels and began to walk barefoot in the sand. Killian and Emma got the hint that she probably had her fill of company today. That, and she was probably dreading the fact that Robin was the next to watch her. Because of this, they stayed back, letting her walk alone in front of them; however, they were cautious and kept an eye out for anything strange.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't until midnight that Robin showed up, bow in hand to guard Regina.

Regina wasn't sure if she was ready, but then again, she had no choice at this point.

"Hello milady. I trust the other's have taken good care of you today."

"Yes. Thank you."

Killian and Emma took this as their cue to leave.

"We'll be back tomorrow Regina. Be careful. Both of you," Emma said. And with that, Hook and Emma departed, leaving Regina and Robin alone. They began walking toward the forest, the only place Regina hadn't been today. The irony didn't escape either one of them; however, it was probably for the best to save the forest for Robin, seeing as he spent the majority of his time there and he knew them best.

Robin wasted little time in starting the inevitable conversation.

"Regina, I think we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Regina… You know exactly what I mean."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Well, I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice milady."

Regina crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged her shoulders gesturing for him to speak.

"You wanted to talk… so, talk." She had said.

Robin paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. To make sure she would understand exactly what he was about to say.

"Look… this situation is complicated. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes."

"Okay… well, can we both agree that it is less than desirable for both of us."

At that, Regina was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, 'less than desirable for both of us'? I thought you would walk through Hell to be with Marian again?" her voice might have had a little more bite than she meant it to, but right now, she couldn't care less. How dare he put himself on the same level of pain as her? This is what he wanted.

"I mean, it's hard for me too Regina. Just because Marian has returned doesn't mean that my feelings for you just, go away."

"Well, forgive me. Because when you left me without looking back, so I thought that was exactly what it meant. I get it Robin. You've made your choice."

"Regina, you can pretend that this has had a minimal effect on you all you want. But I know you better. Your heart is, as Rosie said, broken. And for that I am truly sorry."

"I should be used to it by now, honestly…" Regina replied with a sarcastic smile on her face, her eyes glossed over with all the tears she's held in about the situation. Robin could sense that she needed to say something in order for her pain to subside, even just a little. And although it might be painful for him to hear, he had to let her say it, for her. Robin gently grabbed her upper arm and stopped her from moving. He sat her down on a nearby fallen tree and looked at her face while taking her hands in his.

"Regina, I know you have something that you want more than anything to say to me. I want you to say it. No holding back. You'll feel better after you let that go."

Regina looked at him with her big chocolate eyes and Robin knew that he was about to get an earful, and he probably deserved it. Regina pulled her hands away slightly before speaking.

"Do you know what it's like to always be the second choice? To constantly feel like you're unworthy; not good enough to be the first?"

Regina's eyes were welling up with more tears and because of this, some escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

"I have been second choice my entire life… and… I was a fool to think that this time would be any different."

Regina paused and looked down at her feet.

"After a while, you start to wonder what's wrong with you. Why nobody wants you. The only person in my life to ever choose me as their first choice… was Daniel"

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. This situation was just too much for her. As Robin looked at her, he could feel a pain in his own chest. His soul mate was crying somewhat uncontrollably and it hurt him to know that he was the reason. Instead of speaking, Robin comforted her by wrapping her in his arms. He half expected her to shove him away, but she didn't. She continued to cry on his chest for what seemed like forever before she pulled back and started frantically wiping at her eyes. When Robin felt she was ready to listen, he voiced his thoughts.

"I won't pretend to know how you're feeling Regina, but, like I said, this isn't easy for me either…" he paused and took one of her hands again.

"For what it's worth, my feelings for you were… **are** very real. And… there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Then why am I not enough for you?"

"Regina…" He started as he used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

"It's not that you're not enough. It's just… Marian is my wife. And I made a vow to her; 'til death do us part. I must honor that vow."

Regina loved Robin, really, she did; but she was getting very angry with him now. If she loved him, and he loved her; then why couldn't they be together? All because of two little words ('I do') that he had said at a wedding that took place over thirty years ago?

"It's insane to me, that even with our daughter coming here from the future, telling you that we are to be together, you would refuse to be with me… Does a life with me really sound so terrible that you would stay in denial?"

Robin didn't know how else to explain it to her. She clearly couldn't understand. And maybe… maybe it was because it made little sense.


	6. Chapter 6: What's happening to you?

Author's note: Okay…. Here's chapter 6… And here's where it gets a little crazy…. You are going to see a few twists in the coming chapters, but like I said, just hang in there and you'll get the happy ending your little outlaw queen heart desires :)

I was and am a little unsure of this chapter and the next but I promise they serve a purpose; if only to provide a stepping stone for me to reveal an explanation that is key to understanding what is going on with Regina and Elsa and why. I hope you'll stay with me and it doesn't get too confusing. It makes sense in my head but I don't know how well it's translating… anyways, feel free to drop me a review. If you have already, I have read them, and I have appreciated them. So please don't feel like it doesn't matter, because it does. If you guys would like, I will respond in the next chapter to all the reviews, but, that's only if you want me to. Let me know.

And, as always, happy reading!

.

.

.

.

After her confrontation with Robin, Regina didn't want to see him anymore. Ever. He was infuriatingly frustrating. After saying what she needed to say, she got up from the log they were sitting on and then made herself disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, not caring that she had just left Robin all alone. She had to get out of there. The pain in her chest was gripping and all she wanted was for it to stop. She contemplated taking her heart out completely for a moment, but ultimately decided against it.

She reappeared in front of the convent and knocked softly on the door.

"Regina?" Tinkerbell had a confused look on her face as she opened the door. "Aren't you supposed to be out looking for Elsa?"

"Yes... well… I just came to check on Rosie. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now, but you are welcome to head up to her room and see her if it will ease your mind."

"It will. Thank you Tink," Regina replied as she made her way inside the large church-like building. Regina walked slowly and carefully, trying not to let her heels click too loudly.

When she finally made it to Rosie's door, she pushed it open as quietly as she could. She slipped into the room, just needing to see her daughter right now. Rosaline was asleep, the blankets pulled up to her chin. Regina sighed with relief and leaned against the dresser beside the bed. Regina just watched her daughter sleep, immediately feeling better about what had happened with Robin, she might not have him, but at least she had her daughter; and her daughter would never choose anyone else over her. Regina spent a few more minutes in the room but eventually decided to just go home. She was definitely not in the mood to go back to the forest with Robin, so she used her magic to poof home.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Regina got up earlier than the day before, because she wanted to have time to visit Rosie and give her a proper breakfast before she had to meet David in town. She cooked everything she imagined her daughter would like: pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs, and grits. When she was finished, she packed the food away in a basket and added a thermos of orange juice. The former Evil queen smiled at her work and engulfed herself in her purple smoke, not wanting to risk the food getting cold by walking. Within seconds she was at the convent knocking on the door. The door flew open. It was Tinkerbell; and she was in a panic.

"Regina! Thank goodness you're here! It's Rose!"

The color immediately drained from Regina's face and she felt her stomach churn, and not in a good way.

"What's wrong with Rosie?"

"Hurry! Come in! I left her with Blue!"

Regina hurried inside and set down her basket of food on the first hard surface she could find and made a mad dash up the stairs to the room Rosie had been sleeping in last night. Tink followed. As they reached the door they could hear a girls' soft cries and Blue attempting to calm her. Regina was almost scared to open the door, but she knew she must. When the door opened, it revealed a sight that Regina couldn't believe. Rose was sitting on the bed and looked perfectly normal, besides the fact that she looked…. faded. Her hands were the worst part, you could literally see through her palms, as if she were some kind of ghost.

"Rosie!"

"Mama!"

"What's happened to you?"

"I don't know. I woke up and... this!"

Regina was trying to keep calm; she knew that panicking wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"But how? You looked find last night."

"You came to see her last night?" Blue asked.

"Yes. Tink let me in. I was rather upset last night…. Had an uncomfortable conversation with Robin. Just wanted to see her."

"And you're sure she was fine?" Blue asked.

Blue had good intentions, she knew but Regina wasn't really in the mood to repeat herself; her daughter was in danger!

"Yes. I watched her about half an hour before I went home."

Blue excused herself outside the room and motioned for Regina and Tinkerbell to join her. She didn't want Rose hearing this.

"We'll just be a minute sweetheart," Regina said to her daughter. She exited the room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh dear. This is potentially very bad."

Regina scoffed. Way to state the obvious Blue.

"Of course it's bad! It's like my daughter is disappearing!"

"I fear that that is exactly what is happening to her." Blue responded.

"Pardon?"

Blue continued to explain, "How did you feel after you had that conversation with Robin?"

Regina thought for a moment.

"Angry, frustrated, betrayed…"

"Perhaps a bit of embarrassment… rejection… hopelessness…"

Regina looked down at the floor and that was all the answer that Blue needed.

"Regina… When you made a conscious decision to give up hope, you threw off the timeline."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Rosaline is your daughter, but she is also Robin's daughter; and last night, when you gave up hope that you two could be together, you changed the future to a future where she might not exist."

Regina felt a pain in her chest at this news. Her daughter was becoming nonexistent. And it was all her fault!

"She's disappearing because of you and Robin's situation. If you and Robin don't patch things up, you will not have her at all."

Regina now felt very stupid. She should have known. Without Robin, there is no Rosaline.

"If the time where you were supposed to conceive her passes and you haven't done that, Rose will cease to exist altogether."

"This poses a problem Blue. I don't know what I am supposed to conceive her."

"I imagine that it's soon, probably within a few weeks time; perhaps a month, because she has already started to disappear. Your best bet is to make up with Robin immediately."

"Robin doesn't want me. He made that very clear last night."

"Regina, I don't know what to tell you. It's the only way to save her."

Regina was feeling helpless and she hated it. Her daughter was in a sense, dying, and she had already tried the one thing that could save her and it backfired. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. After a few moments she opened the door and went back into Rosaline's room.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"Darling… I'm sorry. I've failed you."

"No you haven't. What is happening isn't your fault."

"I'm afraid it is… What is happening to you is happening because I can't seem to make your father want to be with me."

"That's not true! Daddy told me that he's been attracted to you since he first saved you from that flying monkey. And he's been in love with you since you first saved Roland from one."

"Even if that were true, Robin is a man of honor, and he lives by a code. And he refuses to break that code; even for me."

"But he did in the previous timeline, before I got here. Maybe it's my presence that has thrown everything off."

Regina let a few tears escape as she looked at her daughter. This… whatever it was, was spreading slowly and would destroy her completely within a few weeks time..

"You mustn't blame yourself. You did everything perfectly. And you're a very brave young woman. And I am proud to call you my daughter."

Rose smiled at her mother, but Regina could tell it wasn't the same as the previous smiles she had given her. Rose was scared.

"Rosie… I know you're scared. But I'll fix this. I promise. I don't know how, but I'll find a way."

"It's okay mom. Even if it doesn't work, I'll know you tried."

Regina could feel this new sense of determination filling her up as she spoke with her daughter. She was so selfless and brave. She had to find a way to save her. She may have given up hope on Robin, but she will not give up on her daughter. Even if she has to force Robin to sleep with her, she will do it; anything to save Rosaline.

"I love you Rosie. And I won't give up on you."

"I love you too mommy."

Regina smiled and touched her daughter's thigh.

"I'll come check on you after I take care of something okay?"

"Kay."

Regina kissed her daughter's slightly fading forehead and made her way towards the door. Blue and Tink were standing right outside the door.

"Watch over her please. And call me if there's any changes in her condition."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Robin," she said, "oh. And I packed breakfast for Rosie in the basket downstairs," she added as an afterthought.

.

.

.

.

Regina was walking with a purpose. She had used her magic to teleport to the edge of the forest, but had to walk the remainder of the distance to the campsite. She had to speak with Robin, no matter how much she didn't want to. This wasn't about her anymore. It was about her future child. She walked until she found his camp. He was sitting around a fire, seemingly just having eaten breakfast with his merry men.

"Robin."

"Regina?"

He got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to her.

"We need to talk. Now."

Robin nodded and began to lead her over to a more private part of the woods.

"Regina… what's troubling you?"

"It's about Rosie…" she began. No point in beating around the bush. Time was something that she didn't really have right now.

"What about her… Is she alright?"

"She's dying…"

"What?! How?"

"Well, not really dying as we would think of it, but she disappearing altogether… Like she never existed."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

Robin studied her face and seemed to understand more quickly than she thought he would.

"It's because of me isn't it? We were supposed to have her together."

"Right. As long as we keep this up, she will become nonexistent. And I won't let that happen Robin. I am many things, but selfish isn't one of them anymore. I will do anything to save that girl, because she is my child."

"What do you have in mind? Can you use magic to fix it? What do you need me to do?"

"The fairies say that there is only one way to save her, we have to reconcile; as we did in the first timeline, before she got here. If we allow to much time to go by, we will have changed the future and she will be gone forever."

"Do you know how much time we have?"

"Not much. Her hands are already almost completely transparent, and Blue said it will spread. The most time we have is a about a month. I won't lose her Robin. I can't."

"Regina, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Regina was now a little embarrassed. She's never really had to ask in words for someone to sleep with her, they just kind of, did. Robin seemed to get the hint.

"Are you suggesting that we sleep together?"

"A little."

"Regina… I-"

"You don't have to be with me Robin, not officially. All I ask is that you make this one sacrifice... Please. I just need your help to save her, then I promise to leave you be. Just… please."

Robin looked at Regina's face and he could tell this was a last resort. She didn't like it, but she was desperate to save her daughter, so she swallowed her pride and took a risk.

"I'll do it. I'll help you. She's my daughter too, and I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I let her perish because of my selfish attempt at maintaining my honor."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she hadn't failed her daughter. She could still save her.


	7. Chapter 7: Zelena? That's impossible

Whoooo! Let's hear it for chapter 7! :) I hope this clears a few things up… and get ready ya'll… the fluff is coming! I am fully aware that this chapter will probably feel a little rushed, but hopefully it's not overly so. I revealed a good bit in this chapter, so it is pretty important, but it's also a steppingstone, because the next one will reveal the details of how and why this is all happening. I just hope it turned out all right and you guys enjoy it.

I also want to thank everyone who alerts, favorites and especially those who review! I do want to reply to those that posted one for the last chapter, so here it goes!

pt159 – Thank you! And well, I had thought of that, but I figured it wouldn't make much sense, in a small town like StoryBrooke that literally only has one doctor, to have a place to get artificial insemination. And also, since they conceived Rosaline the natural way in the first timeline, it has to happen that way again, otherwise they can't be sure that they'll get the same outcome. I hope that makes sense :)

AngelesOfficial – Thanks :)

HeroineGuaddess – Yep. That's what needs to happen. So hopefully he can get the job done ;P

charmingskyblue304 – I've actually never seen that movie, but I do know what it's about and I can see how you can make that comparison. I welcome it! I hear it's a great movie!

dreaming4infinity – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please drop me a review if you feel the urge.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Regina and Robin are discussing how to save their daughter, an eavesdropper was creeping behind a tree nearby. She had come out of her tent just in time to see Robin walking into the woods with Regina. She couldn't contain her curiosity; therefore, she was silently listening and growing more and more upset as the conversation continued. That bastard girl was disappearing and he wanted to help? What kind of husband was he? He should be happy that this complication was sorting itself out. Not to mention, he never told his wife that he was to have a daughter with another woman in the future.

The woman behind the tree… was Marian.

.

.

.

.

Charming was waiting in front of the library for Regina to arrive, she was half an hour tardy at this point and he began to grow slightly worried. He decided to try calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Regina…. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Look, I don't know when I'll be there, something has come up."

"Well, what happened, maybe we can help?"

"This isn't something you can help with, but thank you for the sentiment. I'll let you know if and when any progress is made."

"Well, okay Regina; if you say so. I'll be around, so if you need us, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks David."

With that, David hung up the phone and went to call Snow. But right as he was about to press the call button he saw something very odd; ice. True, it was approaching winter in Storybrooke, but it is strange to have patches of ice on the ground this early in the season. As David drew closer to the ice, he could see that it made a trail. David closed his phone and slipped it back in his pants pocket and followed the trail. The trail stopped in front of an alleyway, so David peered through the opening.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Just then, a shot of ice landed at his feet, planting him to the ground. He struggled for a minute before a figure slowly approached him from the slim alleyway. It was Elsa. He recognized her from the memories Rosaline had shown everyone.

"What do we have here?" she drawled, "A prince, no doubt…" she added, eying his sword on his hip.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Right now? Well, right now I want information. I heard you talking into that small contraption. You could hear other voices through it couldn't you?"

"Yes."

"And whose voice were you listening to?"

"I'm sure you have a hunch."

"Was it the 'Evil Queen,' Regina? Are you working for her? Are you her mate?"

"Yes. Sort of. And no."

"Where is she?" Elsa asked, "I demand to speak with her."

"Well, I'm afraid she's tied up at the moment. And I don't know where she is."

"I will not tolerate lying."

"I am not lying. If I knew where she was, I'd be on my way to her."

"I thought you said that you were not her mate."

"I'm not, but she is still technically my mother-in-law, and my wife would not be too pleased if I let anything happen to her on my watch."

Elsa plastered a mocking smirk on her face.

"Oh… Well isn't that sweet? You're a family man. Well, I'm afraid until I know where to find the queen, you are to remain where you are."

She turned her back to make her way down the alley again when David's voice stopped her.

"What do you want with Regina anyways?"

"Oh… It's not what I want with her, it's what her sister wants."

"Zelena? That's impossible. She killed herself."

"Hate to disappoint you, but you're wrong. Zelena is very much alive and she will not rest until Regina has been destroyed."

David now began to panic a little, Regina was out there alone with not only Elsa on the loose, but apparently Zelena as well.

"You use your funny contraption to talk to her. Tell her that if she doesn't reveal herself to me within the next 24 hours, then I am going to start freezing everyone in this town, one by one…. Starting with you and the rest of her precious family."

With that, Elsa continued down the alleyway, not bothering to free Charming from the ice hold she had on him. He immediately took out his phone and called Snow.

.

.

.

.

Once Elsa made her way down the alley, it opened up into a small fenced in industrial junkyard.

"Marvelous performance, dear. Simply marvelous."

Elsa turned slowly toward the voice. And there, sitting on a pile of tires was Zelena, a red, beating heart in her hand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself… Oh wait! I did say it," she said with an added cackle. Zelena used her magic to poof Elsa's heart somewhere where no one else in the town would find it. Zelena was using Elsa like her personal robotic slave and she now had them squirming; this is exactly what she wanted. Her plan was working out beautifully. She didn't need Charming to disclose any information regarding Regina. She already knew her whereabouts and was simply using Elsa to ask to keep them guessing. She knew that Regina was currently in the forest, speaking with her 'soul mate.' She knew this because she was the woman behind the tree.

Zelena had taken on Marian's persona as a form of disguise. The woman was dead anyway, she was sure, so she couldn't mind if she borrowed her likeness. It has been a little difficult to pass for a sweet, innocent, and clueless woman but she has managed so far. And that dense man, Robin, doesn't suspect a thing; which is perfect, because she will need this disguise a little longer. Also… Zelena had to admit that it felt great to be the reason for Regina's suffering, the reason her Robin couldn't and wouldn't be with her, the reason for her broken heart. Zelena would continue to disguise herself as Marian for now, at least until her little niece disappeared completely. Zelena, as Marian, smiled at the thought. She was finally going to destroy Regina, and that felt so good to think about.

.

.

.

.

"David! David!"

"Here! Snow!"

Snow followed his voice and ran to him.

"You weren't kidding when you said she froze you to the ground."

"Why would I kid about something like that?"

Snow just gave him a look and replied, "I got the ice pick and torch you wanted."

"Thank you."

Mary Margaret just smiled and began to work on freeing her husband.

"So… Zelena is alive?"

"That's what Elsa told me."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried about Regina."

"Oh my goodness! Regina? Where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"I was waiting on her, and when she didn't show up, I called. She said something came up. She never told me what."

"Is she okay?"

"She says she is. But I'm unsure if she actually is."

"Well, we have to find out."

"She never told me where she was."

"So… We'll search the town; there's not many places she can be."

"Maybe we should try and find Zelena or Elsa first. They are the dangerous ones. And Regina is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Snow picked at the ice once last time, and Charming was free. She sighed.

"You're right. I just hope she's aware of the seriousness of the situation."

"I'm sure she's prepared for anything. Her daughter has lit a fire of determination in her."

"It's nice to see her with her daughter, she's always so happy," Snow smiled.

"Rose is a fine girl; strong and brave. I can tell that she's Regina's."

"I said the same thing yesterday."

Charming smiled. "Come on. Let's go inform Emma and Hook about Elsa and Zelena."

Snow nodded and followed Charming back to the street, to Granny's diner.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelena, disguised as Marian, transported herself back to Robin's camp. Regina and Robin were still discussing their daughter.

"You said you'd help me."

"But I didn't think you meant at this very second. Marian is still sleeping at our camp."

"So, we'll go to my house. This is important Robin."

Zelena decided to make herself known by approaching them. She couldn't let them just conceive that child. "What's important?"

Robin looked at her, "Marian."

Zelena looked at him expectantly.

"Oh.. Um, Regina needs my help with something very important. And I have agreed."

"What is it? Perhaps there's something I can do. Let me come with you."

"I'm afraid it's nothing you can help with."

"But I can be there to support her, she did save my life after all. It's the least I could do."

"Marian…" Robin sighed, "Just stay in the camp, please."

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Regina looked at Robin and could tell this was hurting him so much to do this. She is starting to think the truth would be the best approach here. Maybe if Marian knew the truth, she would understand.

Regina interrupted their conversation.

"Robin… Maybe we should tell her the truth; everything."

Robin gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're serious?"

"I am. I will not apologize for saving my daughter, but I do think she deserves to know the truth."

Robin looked at the ground then wiped his face with his hand. He sighed, then, decided that Regina was probably right. Lying about the situation doesn't make it any better, and Marian would find out the truth eventually.

Robin looked at Regina one last time and she gave him an encouraging nod. Robin looked back at Marian.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Marian and Robin sat down on the same fallen log that he and Regina had the night before.

"Marian… I'm going to tell you something that might seem unbelievable. But I swear, it is the truth."

"Alright."

"Well, we received a visitor a few days ago, from the future. She is a charming young lady named Rosaline. She is here to save our futures. And right now, that girl is in trouble."

"Then we should help her."

"I knew you would say that, but it's how I have to help her that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"This girl that has come to help us, well, as you heard a moment ago, she's Regina's daughter…. And, she's also my daughter."

"You slept with her?"

"Not since you've been back, no. But in order to save Rosie, I'll have to do just that."

Zelena, as Marian, was putting on a good show. She sighed.

"I suppose I understand. She is your soul mate after all, I should have known that you two would end up together in the future. I guess pixie dust really doesn't lie."

Robin gave Marian a small smile and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to show his thanks for her understanding. Regina had remained silent throughout this conversation, opting to let Robin handle it on his own, but something wasn't right here; so she jumped in.

"Wait… How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Robin and I are soul mates? Did you tell her, Robin?"

Robin let go of Marian's hand and looked back at Regina and that was the only answer she needed. Robin got up and started to move away slowly, seemingly catching onto the fact that something was wrong. Regina lit a fireball into her hands and held it at the ready.

"Who are you?"

Realizing she was caught, Marian smirked a bit.

"Answer me!"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out baby sister."

"No…"

Zelena returned to her natural form with a puff of green smoke.

Robin stepped in front of Regina and raised his bow to protect her.

"What have you done with Marian?"

Zelena laughed at him.

"Oh you incredibly dense man! There was never a Marian! She died back in the Enchanted forest all those years ago. I should know. I killed her; figured she had no use for her likeness in the grave, so I used it to my advantage."

Robin became overwhelmed with anger. Not only had this situation been terrible for him, it had been even worse for Regina. And it was all Zelena's fault. Before Robin could do something completely on his anger impulse, Regina spoke again.

"How did you survive? I watched you kill yourself."

"Now that, is a question worthy of an answer…." She smiled evilly. "But not today. Today, I'll stop you from conceiving your future child."

Zelena then conjured up some magic and aimed it at Regina. Robin acted quickly and tackled Regina to the ground, the magic barely missing them. Robin got up quickly and shot an arrow directly at Zelena. Right when it was about to hit her, she disappeared.

Once Robin felt sure that she was gone, he lowered his bow and went back to Regina.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He helped her up and checked her over.

After a minute or so, Robin spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?"

"I should have known Marian wasn't really Marian."

"It's not your fault Robin, nobody would have expected this."

"It is my fault, I knew Marian better than anyone and I should have caught on."

"But you two were apart for over thirty years. Anyone would have assumed that the time jump was the reason for any abnormalities."

"I suppose you're right. But I had a different reason for assuming that she and I weren't compatible any longer."

Regina just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I am in love with someone else."

Regina was so shocked, but happy. She smiled and managed to choke out a little, "You are?"

Robin admired her smile and nodded, "Yes."

Regina smiled wider and blushed. She looked to the ground at her feet and Robin stepped closer to her. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her deep brown eyes. There were lingering tears there and he just couldn't help himself. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She responded almost immediately, enjoying every bit of his kiss. She had missed him; and he had missed her. After a few moments though, she pulled away.

"Wait… Are you just saying that because there's no Marian to go back to? Because I won't be a backup plan Robin. I know now that I deserve better."

"Regina… I know it might seem that way, but I didn't choose her over you. I wanted to, and still want to, be with you, but I did make a vow to her and it would be wrong of me to break it just because I felt differently. But even still, that is no excuse to disregard your feelings like I did."

"So… You…"

"Are very sorry that I put everyone else before you; even myself; that was selfish and wrong of me. I placed my honor above your feelings and that is unacceptable. I will not apologize for honoring my marriage vows, but I will apologize for being cold and uncaring toward you just because it was hard for me to be around you without feeling like I was cheating on Marian."

"I love you Robin, but you really hurt me… I don't know if I can trust you again."

"I don't blame you at all for feeling that way, milady; but I vow to you, if you trust me with your heart one more time, I will protect it and love it more than anyone else ever could."

Regina was a little unsure but after a few painfully long seconds of contemplation, she decided to trust Rosie. Her daughter was someone she had complete faith in and she believed her if she said that she and Robin have a happy future.

"You already have it."


	8. Chapter 8: Simply Invigorating

Firstly, I want to apologize for the long wait. But I am a college student and it is drawing to the end of the semester. And given my history of being a REALLY bad updater, I have also placed a new rule on myself. I do not upload a new chapter until I have completed at least half of the chapter that will come after it. It's my way of making sure I actually finish in a more timely manner. Because I will have at least have a start of each chapter. So, thank you all for understanding.. Now, about the chapter… It am not very happy with how it turned out.. it's more… rushed.. than I had hoped but.. oh well I guess. I don't really know how to fix it. So, I hope it's okay and doesn't disappoint you too much.

As always…. Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, and baby Neal where sitting in a booth inside Granny's diner, having some lunch.

"Any word from Regina?" Emma asked. "It's been a few hours… maybe we should go out and look for her?"

" I'm sure she's fine, love." Hook said.

" When I spoke to her this morning, she seemed pretty determined to handle whatever it was on her own," Charming said.

" We're just worried about her. I mean, what if Zelena or Elsa already found her?"

" That's a big assumption, Mary Margaret; especially since we don't know for sure if Elsa was telling the truth about Zelena." David said in reply.

"Well, we can't just assume the best when it could be the worst."

" We also can't assume the worst when it could be nothing," he replied to his wife without missing a beat. This was a total role reversal; usually Snow was the one to be overly positive.

" Well, if you two are so worried, why don't we use that talking contraption to contact her?" Killian offered.

'That's a good idea," Snow said, a little surprise in her voice.

Emma smiled a little at the unamused look that Killian gave his mother. She pulled out her phone and pressed the contact for 'Regina.'

The phone rang once…. Twice…. Three times…

.

.

.

.

Regina and Robin were now at Regina's house. Regina had teleported them there shortly after their confrontation with Zelena. She currently had her back pressed against the door of her bedroom, while she and Robin were kissing hungrily. She pulled away from Robin when she heard her ringtone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He placed his hands on either side of her face and continued placing kisses on her neck and face while she attempted to shoo him away with a sassy smirk on her face. Regina looked at the screen before accepting the call.

"Hello?" she answered slightly breathless.

"Regina! It's Emma."

"I know who it is Ms. Swan… I do have caller ID."

"Right. Well... I was just calling to make sure you're okay. Dad told me you never showed up this morning; that something came up."

"It did, but it'll be resolved soon; but only if you let me get off the phone. I'll be at the meeting tonight, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh… well, okay. If you're sure…."

"I am."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

Regina hung up the phone and pushed it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"It was Emma. She was calling to check on me," Regina replied with a slight eye roll.

"Oh... Remind me to thank her later," he said while resuming his kisses to her neck. "Now where were we?"

"Hmm," she hummed, "I believe we were right about…" she positioned herself against his body and moved her face very close to his, "here…" she breathed. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on her lips.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, they were to have a meeting in order to have a status update. Rumple and Belle were to attend this time as well. They were on their honeymoon during the first one, but Emma called and left them a message about the situation, which they received when they returned. Belle had insisted they call back and see what was going on. During that phone call is when they arranged this meeting. They needed all the help that they could get with Elsa. And now, with the possibility that Zelena might still be on the loose, it is really important for them to discuss that and come up with a plan of action for her.

Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Belle, and Rumple were waiting in the mayor's office at town hall. Regina had still not shown up. She was supposed to be there over an hour ago. Emma and Snow were pacing back and forth at this point.

"That's it. I'm calling her again…"

Right when Emma was pulling out her phone, the door to the office opened and Regina and Robin Hood entered.

"I was just getting ready to call you. You're late."

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"And we're glad to see you're alright," Snow jumped in.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Well, we were just worried since-"

Just then, Regina's cell phone rang and she lazily pulled it out of her pocket. She flipped her bangs before answering the phone and placing it on her ear.

"Hello?"

"Regina! What did you do?!"

"Tink? Calm down… What are you talking about?"

"Rose! She's… she's-"

"She's what? What's the matter with Rosie?" Regina asked, feeling panic rising within her.

"She's… back."

"What?" Regina choked out.

"She's returned to her normal form. She's not disappearing any more. How did you do it?"

Regina could hear Rose's voice in the background, "I'm better mama!"

Regina's eyes were filling with tears of joy and she smiled.

" I just took you and Blue's advice."

" So you and Robin…"

" Have reconciled like we had done in the first timeline."

" Regina, that's great! I know you said you had a meeting tonight but I just had to call and tell you the good news; ease your mind a bit."

" Well, thank you Tink. I'll come by and see her tonight if that's alright."

" That's perfectly fine. I'll see you then."

The two friends said their goodbyes and Regina turned to Robin, forgetting everyone else in the room.

"She's back. We did it."

Robin smiled and hugged Regina before kissing her on the forehead.

"Wait… Are we missing something here?" Emma asked.

Regina and Robin were so entranced by one another; they didn't even hear her question. They stared at each other lovingly for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it as probably less than a minute, before Regina let out a slight gasp.

"What is it?" he asked her, his voice laced with concern.

"Do you realize what this means? If she's come back, it means that we…"

She looked down at her belly and placed her hand on it.

Robin looked down at her hand and understood.

"She's there?"

Regina smiled, "Well, probably not yet, but she will be soon." Robin placed his hands on her stomach and looked into her big brown eyes before kissing her lips.

.

.

.

.

"Oh.. kay.. We are definitely missing something here," Emma said.

"What's going on with you two?"

"As I'm sure you've gathered, Robin and I have made amends."

"We see that, but what about Marian?" Snow asked.

"There is no Marian." Regina said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm bloody well confused." Hook interjected.

Regina sighed. She knew she needed to tell them what was happening but, she honestly didn't know where to start.

She looked to Robin and he gave her an encouraging smile and a nod. That was all she needed. She told everyone about what was happening with Rosaline the best way she knew how.

"Oh my goodness! Is there something wrong with Rosaline?" Snow asked.

"Not anymore. I told you I would handle it."

Robin nudged her in the side and she corrected herself, "We handled it."

"So… if she's not disappearing anymore, that means that you two-" Charming spoke up.

The couple nodded as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"And now she's…" Emma said pointing to Regina's stomach.

They nodded again. They had conceived their child… Best pregnancy test ever.

"Bloody Hell, could this get any more hectic, first we have this snow witch to deal with, then Zelena returns, and now this?" Hook asked.

"Snow looked to Regina to gage her reaction, but she didn't seem shocked by the mention of Zelena.

"Regina… you guys don't look surprised to hear Zelena is alive at all."

"That's because we're not."

"Have you seen something?" Rumple asked.

"Something? Try someone. The bloody witch attacked Regina in the woods." Robin answered.

"She did what?" Snow asked.

Regina sighed again. She was beginning to have a newfound appreciation for simple spells like showing memories on a reflective object. She explained the whole situation to them, about how Zelena had been fooling everyone.

"So Marian was Zelena?" Snow asked.

"When I said, there was no Marian, I meant it."

"This could be very bad I take it?" Hook said.

"Well of course it's bad!" Snow said.

"Yes, but I'm referring to the fact that this witch can now change her form. How do we know she won't use someone else as a disguise?"

"He has a point." Regina replied. "I only figured her out because she knew something about me that Marian couldn't have."

"Well, maybe we should focus on Elsa for now. She's the aggressive one at this point, she is easily recognizable, and we already have a plan for dealing with her." David suggested.

"Not to mention, the deadline for her threat is fast approaching…" Snow added.

"Wait... What threat?" Regina asked.

"Elsa threatened to freeze the entire town, starting with us, if you don't reveal yourself to her by 8 AM tomorrow."

"She wants to fight me?" Regina asked.

"Actually, from what she said, it sounds like she wants to turn you over to Zelena," David answered.

"I have no doubt that that is exactly what she's going to do," Rumple chimed in.

"So… I'll go confront her. If it's me she wants, that's an easy fix."

"But Regina… You're pregnant now… Or very soon to be… You can't just go face Zelena like you did last time." Snow pointed out.

"She's right Regina. We just saved Rosie; you can't just put her and yourself in danger like that," Robin said to her.

Regina hated it, but she knew Robin and Snow were right. She had to be careful now. Her sister already tried to stop her from conceiving her child. She failed, obviously. But she couldn't risk Zelena hurting her daughter in any way, shape, or form. Because of this, she felt pretty useless to the mission.

"Well, what do you propose I do then? I'm open to suggestions."

Everyone looked around the room. They had no ideas. Even Rumple was silent. The safest thing for Regina to do would be to stay away from Zelena and Elsa at all costs. But, they also knew that they would more than likely need Regina's help to defeat them. They were stuck; and their options were minimal.

.

.

.

.

Zelena was pacing back and forth in her cabin deep in the woods.

"She dodged my magic. That damned archer." Zelena was basically talking to herself, since the only other person in the room was a robotic Elsa, whose heart was safely tucked away were only Zelena could find it.

"No doubt they have already conceived the child."

Zelena was rethinking her plan. She was really counting on Rosaline disappearing. That child was very powerful, and she could very well be the deciding factor in any confrontation that she had with her sister and her "family."

"So… I can't stop her from conceiving the child… but perhaps I can make her miscarry it."

Zelena smirked a little and turned to Elsa. "Perhaps you could help me with that my dear…"

"Maybe my sister should catch her death of cold."

.

.

.

.

After failing to come up with a course of action for Zelena that would be both safe and progressive, they decided to sleep on it. Everyone went to their respective homes and as they were leaving, Regina invited Robin to come with her to see Rosie. Robin agreed, and suggested that they even bring their sons to meet their future little sister. Regina was reluctant to that idea at first. She didn't want to do anything that would mess up the timeline for the future, but after contemplating it for a few minutes, she decided that not much more damage could be done, and Rosie was safe; that's all that mattered. She agreed to explain the situation to Henry and Roland tomorrow and then let them decide if they wanted to meet Rosie.

Robin held Regina's hand as they walked to the convent to see their daughter.

"So…. When do you think it happened?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it was the first, second, or third time?" he asked while smirking at her.

She smirked too and bit her bottom lip.

"Perhaps the third time. It was simply invigorating."

"Hmm. Really? Because I thought it might have happened the first time."

"Your ego is too big for your own good," she chuckled a bit.

When they arrived, Regina knocked on the door and Tink opened it almost immediately.

"Hi Regina! Oh… Hello Robin. Lovely to see you again."

Robin smiled and gave Tink a slight bow.

"I suppose you two want to see Rose, not me," Tink smiled and chuckled a little before opening the door a little wider so they the parents could step inside.

"She's in the living room."

"Thanks Tink," Regina said as she led Robin inside.

Rose looked up when she heard voices at the door.

"Mama!" Rosaline jumped up from the couch and all but tackled her mother.

"You did it mom! I knew you could! You can do anything!"

Regina smiled, and blinked back her happy tears as she kissed the top of Rose's head. When Rose opened her eyes, she noticed her father.

"Papa!" She yelled and wrapped her right arm around her father, leaving her left around her mother. Robin felt an overwhelming love overcome him when he saw Regina with their daughter, and when she hugged him…. Words can't describe it. It was something he had only felt twice before; when he held Roland for the first time, and when he kissed Regina for the first time. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it in circles.

"I love you guys."

"And we love you, darling… So much," Regina told her.

.

.

.

.

While the new happy couple was busy visiting their daughter, Zelena watched her magical crystal ball in anger. Her skin had begun to tingle and she knew that if they were in the Enchanted forest, she would have a green patch on her neck. She knew that now that Regina and Robin were back together, officially, she'd have to get rid of him. It was critical that Robin be removed so that Elsa could get to Regina. Rosaline must not survive. And Zelena was thinking she knew exactly how to do this. Because Regina now had a weakness and she knew it… Love.


End file.
